title in progress
by admcc93
Summary: not great at summaries, so let's just skip this and read, eh?
1. Chapter 1

An A.U. No surprise there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter one

"Hinata!" you could hear a loud feminine voice yell from the first floor of the two-story house. "Hurry up… or you'll be late for school!" it added almost as an afterthought. Hanabi was already dressed and everything. She'd even eaten and she wasn't the fastest eater.

Hinata's eyes opened slightly, but snapped shut as the sun's rays hit her pale eyes and she pulled the cover over her head.

After a couple seconds, you would see Hinata sitting bolt upright in bed and staring at the alarm clock in disbelief: it was already 7.45 and she would have to be at school in twenty minutes… the amount of time that it took her to get ready.

"Shit." She whispered to herself, getting off the bed and rushing to her closet to get her school uniform. She put her hair up since she didn't have the time to take a shower and as soon as five minutes passed, she was already downstairs at the door putting her jacket and shoes on and then running to her school.

When she was at the school, she thanked god she'd been able to make it in time before the bell rang. She walked in the building calmly and walked towards her History class straightening her skirt and tie before walking in.

Sure, everyone may have already been there, but Mrs. Yuuhi wasn't, so everyone was up and about the classroom talking to random people. Most of all, though: you could see the girls flocking around the desk of Uchiha Sasuke, in other words, the private school's heartthrob. He had his own fan club with over nine tenths of the schoolgirls in it. The only ones who weren't were probably the pale-eyed girl known as Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino, who had just recently grown out of her 'Sasuke' stage. The others hadn't ever liked him, though they did admit that he wasn't ugly.

Another girl in their age group, Sakura, was just one fan girl like others, other than the fact that she was a whore/slut/bitch and all that good stuff.

What sucked? Hinata was stuck next to the heartthrob, but every single morning was exactly the same as the previous and she would either have to get to school before the crazed fan girls, which would be almost impossible because they got there when Sasuke did and Sasuke was the first to get in the classroom and they followed; or fight her way through them.

She started getting through them slowly because she didn't want to deal with Sakura again like the previous morning when Hinata had been sent in the nurse's office and Sakura had gotten detention. Surely Sakura wouldn't forgive her for that since she _was_ the straight A honor student that had _never _gotten detention before.

_NEVER_.

The pink haired girl was in Sasuke's lap trying to get the others away from him with the excuse that they were bothering him, though she was the one bothering him the most and anyone could tell. Even the blunt fan girls could.

Hinata sat in her seat without saying anything to anyone and started getting her History book and notebook out of her bag that she had forgotten to put in her locker, but it didn't matter. The fan girls just glared at her and even Sakura had stopped talking just to glare at her.

Hinata looked up at them and forced her face to look as confused as possible. "Oh, Sakura?" she said faking a gasp. "Whatever are you doing here? Can't you see you bothering Sasuke-_kun_?" she said, pure malice and sarcasm in her tone.

They all somehow started dispersing and went to their respective desks and Hinata faced Sasuke. "You _so_ owe me." She said to the black haired boy.

"Hn." Was his response, though he knew it was… _kind_ of true.

Just then, the bell rang and the professor walked in the classroom calmly with her bag hanging from her shoulder and a content smile on her face. Yep, Mrs. Yuuhi sure did look happy and many didn't even want to know why because the majority of the times she looked like that meant that she had a test for them.

"Okay, kids." She said looking at the students. "No pop quizzes, don't worry about that… you really _should_ stop thinking about me that horribly." She said still smiling. Don't be shocked at the next thing the woman does because she was known for being strange, unpredictable and very… _VERY_ girly at times. "I just got _engaged_!" she squealed and all the girls did the same thing and wanted to see the ring while Sasuke and Hinata did something that had nothing to do with listening to the woman along with the boys in the classroom that were being less considered because of all the squealing girls.

Sasuke was staring out the window, bored out of his mind.

Hinata looked up when the bell rang and stood before putting her things in her bag, completely not noticing the glances the guys were giving her. If she had, she would be going a bit faster: she didn't like being at the center of everyone's attention.

Sasuke just left the classroom without even taking notice of the others: fan _girls_ were much worse. In his opinion, at least.

As soon as Hinata looked and stood up, everyone went back to what they were doing before, even the girls that had been glaring at her. Nobody had ever seen Hinata mad, but everyone had heard from Neji's friends – Tenten and Lee – it wasn't pretty and probably even worse than Sakura's tantrums.

Her next class was biology.

'Oh great: another lesson with that freak.' Was all that she thought before entering the dimmed classroom, seeing Orochimaru was at his desk, waiting for the rest of the class although most was already there.

"Hinata!" Ino chirped waving her hand in the air. She'd changed places, eh? Now they would be in the back, near the heater and, where the light was still dim, just brighter.

The blue haired girl walked over to her blonde haired friend, a small smile on her face. "Hey Ino." She said with her small voice when she sat down on the chair.

After that, no one came, so they started the lesson with the hissing voice of Orochimaru that was really annoying to many of them because they couldn't understand what he was saying and continued like that. They couldn't even ask him to repeat what he said because he would just say the same thing in the same way.

When that was done, the two girls had math with Asuma and although he spoke clearly, the people in that particular class couldn't understand a thing of what he said except the few five: Temari, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Next was the all awaited – for some – lunch.

Naruto presented himself with five bowls of ramen on one tray, and a bunch of junk food on another, managing to balance the two trays, one on each hand. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

At the table were: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji. Sakura wasn't even there out of her own will, it was only her fan girliness that forced her to be wherever Sasuke was. If Hinata and Ino weren't there, it would have been much better, but they somehow were.

It was beyond Sakura how the hell _those_ two were friends of Sasuke.

Gaara and Hinata were currently going out so, it wasn't that weird to see them talking in hushed voices, Hinata blushing and sometimes brushing off the occasional crumb from Gaara's face to the group. If someone from another group passed by them and saw, they actually would have probably been creeped out that the quiet and creepy punk of the school was dating the shy and… cute Hinata Hyuuga. The boys would glare at the red head with a passion, but were cast off with just a glance from the boy in question.

Naruto was trying to get the pink haired slut's attention from clinging to Sasuke to him calling her and maybe trying some pathetic move. He made Temari and Kiba gag and Kankuro joined them just seconds after.

Sasuke was being annoyed by the pink slut on his arm, but that didn't keep him from watching the others cautiously and glaring at a certain red haired kid just across from him. He didn't know why or when, but he'd recently developed some kind of… feeling for the quiet Hyuuga and Neji noticed this not long after he'd developed them and he really didn't feel like going through interrogations again like he had for Gaara on Hinata's father's orders. It didn't keep him from glaring at the raven-haired boy.

Temari and Shikamaru both looked pretty bored from watching their table-mates and yawned at the same time.

Everyone stopped to watch them. They were the two that never would agree to the others and say they liked each other, because in their opinion, they didn't, but it was clear that they did.

At one point, Ino looked at Sakura and started bickering with her in absence of anything else to do since Tenten was out of the question and so was Temari. Hinata was just too hard to piss off in any way so the only available one to bicker with was Sakura the slut.

Sasuke was momentarily glad the pink creature was distracted from him and he took the chance and stood to leave just as the bell rang and the students that had Tsunade as their next teacher jumped up, not wanting to leave her waiting. Much to Sasuke's displeasure, Hinata wouldn't be in _his_ next class but in _Gaara's_ and that somehow ticked him off.

Tsunade was growling slightly, probably hung over and so the whole class would surely be quiet… all except one blond, hyperactive kid, better known as Naruto.

"Hey! Old hag!" he said loudly, making her grab her head in her hands and give him the worst glare she'd ever given a student. "We're not here to watch a hung over old hag!" he yelled at her from his seat next to Sasuke.

The next thing anyone knew, the woman was next to Naruto's desk and the boy in question was in a dented wall in the back of the classroom. "Any more comments?" she growled looking at the blond boy. When he opened his mouth, she threw the physics book at his head, managing to shut him up, somehow.

As always, he didn't even bear a scratch on his body even though the professor could have been equal to… hulk, maybe, when she was angered _and_ hung over at the same time.

After the next hour of Naruto getting yelled at and Tsunade getting fed up with the insolent kid, the whole class left the room quietly, hoping that Naruto would continue the argument so they could leave in peace.

Hinata walked past many people that stared at her in her uncomfortably short skirt in a hurry to get to her next class quickly.

Once she was in the next classroom, away from an arrogant Sakura that had been following her since before, she sighed of relief and looked up to see Tsunade sitting calmly with a small smile on her face.

"Ohayo-gosaimasu." She said in her small voice to the professor.

The blonde woman turned her head slightly to look at the quietest of her students even with Sasuke on the list and smiled. Even hung over she could never have been angry at the small girl that looked… simply… like an angel or a goddess if you wanted to emphasize.

"Ohayo." She answered.

Then the rest of the class entered the room and she came to enjoy the quiet in this one and actually smiled throughout the whole hour.

Meanwhile, Sakura was clinging to Sasuke while they waited for Kakashi to show up, mentally preparing that Hinata girl's demise.

'Gaara would hit a nerve, I'm sure, but I don't think he'll cooperate…' she thought the whole thing out and grinned slightly before she returned to clinging to Sasuke and confessing her 'love' for him.

After that, they had the possibility to leave if they didn't have some after school activity like sport, choir, band etc.

Naruto's group had nothing of the sort. They had formed two of their own bands and usually they would both compete in the small battle of the bands that their school usually had at the end of the year. The other known band was a small group called Hebi, made of three people, or more precisely, a Sasuke fan girl, some guy with an addiction for water and one that looked like a giant from his height. Just recently, they'd managed to get Sakura in their group just because she was… pretty, but Karin and her always fought because Sakura had a wide forehead and Karin had wide hips and the list continued. They were both whores and the only thing they agreed on was their taste in guys.

"I have the greatest plan to get miss 'I'm so perfect' Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura said leaning down to whisper in Karin's ear.

Naruto hadn't felt like practicing, so he'd forced Sasuke, Gaara and Neji to go with him and watch the girls' practice. Kankuro had left them while Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji usually always watched them to give them ideas to fix some things or just to sleep like Shikamaru did.

Chouji was somehow the most into changing some things or giving them advice between mouthfuls of chips along with Kiba who tended to criticize the two blondes because he didn't really like them.

"Listen up! We don't need your help if you're only gonna bicker about it!" Temari ended up yelling at them with all she had, actually waking up Shikamaru. Too bad she wasn't the band's singer: Hinata was. But she sure had the voice to be.

Naruto had ended up laughing his ass off while pointing at the two that had just gotten yelled at like a five year old would, while the other three were kind of surprised at the yell that had even managed to startle them while the girls weren't affected at all.

After an hour or two, Hinata's vocal cords couldn't make it anymore and they stopped momentarily to just talk between themselves. Kiba and the other three had gone to sit in the far corner of the place they were at, next to Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji. No one noticed the small white dog running over to the group of girls and when it jumped on Hinata she shrieked before catching it, but smiled when she realized it was just Akamaru, Kiba's dog. The girls started giggling and babying the dog that seemed to bask in the spotlight.

The guys merely glared at the dog until Hinata let it down and the four started walking back to the small stage after the small pause.

"If we're going to win that prize in precisely three months, we're going to have to work hard. With Sakura in that other group, we're going to have to be even better than usual." Tenten said with a grin on her face, looking at the others. She knew they were better than that other group, but just to get them to do a bit better… it couldn't hurt.

"You got it T!" Ino said with a small smile on her face while struggling with her guitar.

Temari was just as enthusiastic, but Hinata wasn't exactly that… when she turned back to the mike, she'd seen Gaara leave the building with Sakura in tow who was looking at her with a grin on her face.

The music started and Hinata knew exactly what it was and started singing, not without glaring at the door in the process.

(For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic; Paramore)

**Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well, what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve**

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naïve  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give** up  
You'll get what you deserve**

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you?  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away.

Gaara never came back, even after another hour of practice and everyone knew perfectly well why not, but preferred not saying anything for Hinata's sake and instead, the girls talked about other things while the boys had to keep Naruto from saying anything because, he was the only insensible one that couldn't see the killing aura coming from Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You'd have stopped watching or reading it if I did...

That night, Hinata didn't go back home since she really didn't feel like seeing her father that would just look at her as if she were a disgrace, like always, after seeing her with a tear streaked face. He'd never approved of her and how she acted even if she'd tried to better herself as much as she could.

Instead, she stayed at Tenten's apartment, calling her sister and telling her only because she would have freaked and called the police to find her.

Neji had protested, stating that it would be better for her to be at her own house. But he backed down as soon as Tenten glared at him while defending Hinata.

"So Hina," She started from the driver's seat of her car, looking at the indigo haired girl from the rearview mirror. "You wanna do something before going home? Like… shopping or something?" she suggested.

"Sure." The Hyuuga responded with a fake smile on her face. It looked almost perfect, but Tenten knew better than to trust _that_ smile. She'd seen it too many times before. "But I don't have any money." She muttered to herself just loud enough for Tenten to hear.

"That's okay." She said calmly. "We can just go to look at stuff. Like window-shopping unless you want something. You can just tell me. I'll get it for you." She added.

Hinata smiled the same fake smile as before and Tenten inwardly sighed.

"Hina, listen: if Gaara did something so _low_, it means that he doesn't deserve you. Do you understand that?" she said in a stern tone, still watching her friend from the rearview mirror.

Hinata only nodded slowly, but she didn't say anything.

"Just ignore your father if he tells you something, okay? Just think of it this way: if anything happens, you can always stay with me for however long you want." Tenten said smiling. Now she was watching the road 'cause she didn't want them to get into an accident.

"Okay." The indigo haired girl said, finally brightening up, if only just a bit.

"_That_'s the Hinata I know." Tenten said grinning, causing said Hyuuga to blush and smile at her friend, thankful Tenten couldn't see her blush.

The car stopped and they were in front of the mall that Tenten had been driving them to.

"You need new clothes, you know that?" Tenten said to Hinata giving her a once-over. She had changed sometime after school and put on her usual baggy sweatshirt and jeans that were able to make her look fat. "Maybe we should actually go shopping, not window shopping. It'd be for the best." She looked through her purse and took out her wallet that was full of money and more than one credit cards from her father. "Yep, got it.'' She smiled at the indigo haired girl that was in front of her and led her in the building.

Good thing it was Friday, meaning that they wouldn't have school the next day, because they left the mall around twelve thirty at night, arriving at Tenten's apartment at one.

"I'm not tired." Tenten stated bluntly, when they were inside the fairly large apartment. "How 'bout you, Hina?" she asked looking over her shoulder at the blue haired girl that was carrying eight bags of just clothes. Tenten was holding the same amount, but dropped them on the floor in the entrance.

Hinata shrugged. "Not particularly." She said with indifference in her tone.

That was how they ended up falling asleep at five o'clock in the morning and waking up at two p.m. at the sound of Tenten's phone ringing.

"Hey, T." Ino said from the other end. "Tem and I were thinking about going to that café that just opened today." She said with a certain bounce in her voice. "Hina's with you, right?" she asked, her voice suddenly serious again.

"Yeah." Tenten said, now fully awake. "We went to the mall yesterday and I bought her a bunch of new things. She had practically forgotten what happened for that time. I don't know how she's fairing now." She said looking at the ceiling.

"Did you talk to her about the duet thing?" Ino inquired.

"No, I'll ask her when she wakes up and is only half conscious of what's happening, or else she won't agree." Tenten answered honestly. It was the truth and everyone knew it.

Ino hmmed and said: "Okay. Oh, and tell her that we're going to end up putting her with the guys and you'll be their handler, okay?" she said questioningly.

"When did you decide _this_?" Tenten said, shocked. She obviously hadn't been present when this had happened.

"Tem and I decided that we can't continue: I'm moving soon with my father and _she_ said that, being in the last year of high school, she has to focus on studying for her entrance exams to college. I'm sorry T, but we don't have much of a choice." The blonde said from the other end of the line.

Tenten sighed, but decided against arguing, since she'd just end up losing her temper and waking up Hinata. "Okay, I can't really argue with that, but how do you think that Hinata will react?" she asked.

"Probably not too well, but it's unavoidable." Ino answered with a small sigh.

Tenten sighed again and nodded. "You're probably right."

"Tenten? Who're you talking to?" Hinata said to her while rubbing her eyes. She'd just woken up and, as Tenten had said it, wasn't really aware of her surroundings and wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her.

"Ino says she has to quit the band along with Temari and you're moving to the boys' band?" Tenten tried.

Hinata just nodded and walked past her and towards the kitchen to make something for the both of them. The worst type of stuff too like pancakes and bacon and a lot of other greasy things that she only dared make at Tenten's house because her father wouldn't have let her. Right before she actually started making anything, she realized what she'd nodded to and glared at the wall in front of her as if it were Tenten, Ino or Temari.

When Tenten entered the kitchen, she was unlucky enough to catch Hinata's glare and knew she was at fault.

"Don't worry. I already agreed, didn't I?" the blue haired girl sighed, turning to look at Tenten with an exasperated look on her face.

Tenten grinned. "Yup." She suddenly didn't feel guilty anymore. Strange. "I don't wanna make you cook, though." She said, her shoulders sagging a bit. "You are the guest…," she added as an excuse.

"Then what are you going to eat?" Hinata said with a hand on her hip. "I could simply go back home and make myself something, but you can't cook." She added with a smirk on her face.

"You're scaring me lately, you know that?" Tenten said seeing a foreign smirk on Hinata's face. Hinata never smirked. "But anyway, we could go to some other place to eat breakfast or order pizza or eat leftovers in the fridge. It's what I usually do." She said looking pensive.

Hinata looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Pizza? In the morning?" she said disbelievingly. "What a way to treat your guest." She murmured loud enough for her to hear on purpose.

Tenten looked at her and said: "So what? At least I thought of something, ne?" she said faking an offended tone.

"You're right: I have to give you credit for that…" Hinata said smiling slightly at her friend. "How about we just go to the mall and get something there? You're probably dying to get there, right?"

Tenten looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "Yes!" she said with a sigh. They got dressed and then they walked to the apartment's door where their jackets were.

"You look great, you know that?" Tenten said to Hinata with a wide grin on her face. The blue haired girl was wearing a long-sleeved, lavender shirt and a thin, jeans overcoat over it with capreez and black tennis shoes.

Hinata just smiled and followed her friend out the door and to the sidewalk to get the bus to the mall since Tenten hadn't felt like driving. The brunette had gotten her money – too much for just breakfast as Hinata had planned – her cell, more money and a credit card all of which was in a small brown and pink purse.

"Why did you bring so much money?" Hinata said to the other girl as they were waiting for the bus.

"You weren't hoping for me to just go to the mall and _not_ buy stuff, were you?" she said sarcastically. Seeing Hinata blush as an obvious 'yes' she giggled. "Don't worry: I already got you some clothes, I was going to make you look for things for me." She said smiling and patting her friend's head.

Hinata just stared at the ground impassively, trying to think of what happened the day before, but she only remembered being mad at Gaara and Sakura. Nothing else was registered in her mind.

Once they were at the mall, Tenten had to drag the other girl in because she wasn't exactly that willing to enter. She brought her to the food court and they got random, unhealthy things for breakfast before Tenten made Hinata follow her and help her out with buying clothes for herself.

* * *

A/N: god this took too long… I rewrote it too many times, almost everyone different from the other… hehe. Oh well.

Not a great chapter, but I couldn't do much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto. Never have and never will.

Hours passed before Tenten was finally content and almost out of money to buy anything else. It surprised Hinata how her friend could get so into shopping when _she_ was the tomboy of the group. It was strange.

"Let's have lunch before leaving." Tenten said with about five bags full of clothes and shoes that had cost about a hundred dollars each. The girl was very high maintenance.

Oh yeah: they hadn't had lunch and it was already four in the afternoon.

Hinata nodded desperately, she'd been walking around on autopilot for the whole day and it was getting slightly annoying. For the people around her more than herself: she kept on bumping into other people and not saying sorry because she was almost unconscious of what she was doing.

After 'lunch', Hinata and Tenten walked out of the mall and waited for the bus, again. It took the right bus about a half hour to get there and it was packed, so they had to push through people to get to the exit when they were supposed to get off.

"God! It stank in there!" Tenten yelled out as soon as they were out of the bus.

Hinata giggled lightly and smiled at her friend. She may have been more mature and everything, but she certainly could be as blunt and weird as Naruto. Everyone agreed on that, she knew.

"It wasn't that bad." She said, still smiling. They were walking the rest of the way to the apartment complex Tenten lived in.

"Yes it was." Tenten said stubbornly.

Okay, maybe it did stink in there, but that was no reason to blurt it out when the doors were still open, thought Hinata. "Okay, Tenten." She said with a laugh in her voice.

"I knew you'd think of it my way in the end." Tenten said grinning.

"Do you want me to help you with some of those bags?" Hinata asked looking at the tipping Tenten warily.

"Nah, you had to bring the heavy bags yesterday, so now it's my turn." Tenten said with a smile on her face. "Thanks for the offer, though."

They arrived at the apartment and Tenten couldn't even get the keys from her pocket, much less open the door, so Hinata got them and opened the door for her. "I asked if I should've helped you, but you refused." Hinata said calmly. She sat herself down on one of the couches and turned on the TV.

"Tenten, can you remind me of what happened at practice yesterday? I can't remember very well what happened." Hinata said when her friend was back in the living room, having put her things in her room.

The other girl paused. "You don't remember?" she asked curiously.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but… Gaara cheated on you with Sakura." She said painfully. "That's why the guys had an open spot in the band: they dumped Gaara out of the band."

Hinata stared at Tenten blankly. Strange enough, she didn't feel anything. Just anger at being cheated on like that. It was embarrassing. "Oh." Was all I managed.

There was a very long and awkward silence.

"So, how about we get ready to go to that new café with Ino and Tem?" Tenten said awkwardly. "I'm gonna have to call them to see if they're still there, or if they're even going in the end, but we can try, ne?"

Hinata just nodded. She looked empty. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her.' Tenten thought sadly. "Listen, Hina: there are more guys in the world that would treat you so much better than that. As I said last night, if Gaara did something like that, it means he doesn't deserve you. I'm sure everyone agrees with me on that." Tenten said firmly.

Hinata just looked up at her and smiled. It was actually a sincere one. "Actually, I don't feel anything other than embarrassment and anger. I'm not heartbroken or anything. And I don't understand why." She said looking confused.

Tenten looked almost shocked at that. The night before, she'd almost thrown a fit. Now she didn't feel anything? That was just weird.

Her phone rang then and she answered it.

After some minutes of just sitting in silence on Hinata's part, Tenten hung up and sighed. "Ino and Tem are angry because we didn't go to the café." She dumped herself on the couch across from Hinata.

Too bad they didn't get to say anything else before Hinata's cell rang.

"Hello?" she said, wondering who would have called her: no one called her, she just had a phone because her father had wanted her to have one for an emergency.

"Hinata?" it was Gaara's voice.

She didn't say anything and she heard him sigh. "Listen, Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… it was just… she's manipulative…"

"Shut up." She cut him off. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. I'm not stupid, you know." She was on the verge of yelling at him. 'Why am I yelling?' she wondered. 'I wasn't affected by the betrayal…'

At his house, Gaara flinched and tried to say something else, but she closed her phone, hanging up on him.

The indigo haired girl was on the verge of also throwing the phone at the wall. Why did she have one of those? She'd have to change her number, so Gaara couldn't call her anymore. She lost it and didn't want that to happen again.

"Shouldn't you be calling home so they don't freak?" Tenten said with her head tilted to the side.

"I told them that I'd be gone for the whole weekend and maybe next week too." Hinata said calmly. "I don't want to go back there."

Tenten nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I wouldn't want to go there either, no offense, but your father is a real jerk." She said whispering as if someone could hear her.

They both laughed.

Then Hinata thought of something: "If I'm joining the boys' band, won't I have to learn different songs?" she asked Tenten.

"Probably." She said. "It would be better if you all just learned or decided on new songs, because I highly doubt you can get to the needed notes to sing theirs since they are all guys and reach lower notes than us."

Hinata smirked. "You wanna bet?" she said with that freaky smirk still on her face. "We'll see tomorrow. The boys have practice at… Sasuke's house, I think, right?"

Tenten nodded and answered with a yes.

"Well, I have to be there too, and so do you, right? If Ino and Temari quit than you have to do something, right?" Hinata said, seeming strangely confident.

Tenten stared at her strangely. "What did you do with Hinata Hyuuga?" she asked accusingly.

Hinata laughed. "It's still me," she said giggling. "I don't know… I guess, I'm changing, like all of you guys. Can't I?" she asked with her arms crossed, feigning offense.

"Sure, but it can't be this sudden! You're our beloved Hinata and you cannot change so quickly! You can't be so confident, not until I say so."

Hinata laughed at her friend and then yawned. "Man, only six and I'm already tired." She said through the yawn.

Tenten smiled and said: "You can take the guest room again like last night."

"Okay." Hinata said walking to the guest bedroom, aka the only bedroom other than Tenten's room in the apartment.

AN: I personally don't think it's all that great, but I didn't know what to write. 'nyway, R&R, even negatively.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto. Me: I don't.

The next morning Hinata and Tenten drove to the ebony haired boy's house, better known as Sasuke Uchiha's house. Tenten rang on the doorbell and about a minute later, an annoyed looking Sasuke opened the door.

"What…" he trailed off, looking at them strangely.

"Hinata's your new singer and I'm your… handler." Tenten clarified. "Because the girls don't trust you three with her… alone, even though there's Neji. Oh well." she said with a shrug.

Sasuke looked at the two crossly before letting the two in.

Hinata wasn't too impressed by the size of the house: she lived in a bigger home when she was actually there. Tenten, on the other hand, had always lived in an apartment, even when her father got a really good job, she just opted to stay at the apartment.

Sasuke led them to the basement where Neji and Naruto were sitting on two couches opposite each other. Neji looked up and stared at Hinata in shock. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

Hinata was wearing a skintight baby blue tank top with a dark blue shrug and a short, black skirt, high-heeled sandals and her hair was covered by a hat.

She looked down at herself and said: "Clothes." As if he were stupid and it was obvious.

Everyone, except Sasuke – duh – stared at her with their jaws hanging. Sasuke was too cool for that, but he was equally surprised as everyone else. Hinata _never_ spoke to her cousin like that.

"What?" Hinata said confused. "Is there something on my face? Is my makeup messed up?"

Tenten laughed after a long pause. "Man, this is funny!" she exclaimed. "You should see your faces."

Neji scowled. "Oh, because yours is any better." He said tartly. He crossed his arms like a little kid.

Hinata and Sasuke somehow synchronized their eye roll and Hinata walked up to the microphone Sasuke had. It was just on the other side of the room, so it wasn't hard to get there. "Does this work?" she said tapping the mike. "There aren't any speakers in the basement." She added looking around.

Sasuke looked at her and said: "You wanna bet?" smirking.

"No. I just don't see them is all." She said staring straight at him. She found a button to turn on the mike and did so before talking into it. "See?" she said, her voice enhanced by the speakers that had been put in the walls. "I said I just couldn't see them, I never doubted that you had them." She said calmly.

She closed her eyes, turned the mike off and started humming while walking towards Neji. "Can you get these notes?" she said with her eyes still closed and still humming.

Neji said he could and started writing them on a piece of paper.

While the two cousins were doing that, Sasuke was talking to Tenten.

"We can't do the duet anymore since he isn't part of the band anymore, so no one can sing with her." He said to the girl that was actually his age, but about six inches shorter than him.

She nodded. "Okay. I didn't understand what kind of a song you would have been able to sing anyway." She said with a shrug. "Her voice is good for almost any kind of genre, yours isn't and she can't sing the kind you can, I think."

Naruto kind of felt left out, seeing the two Hyuugas doing something and the other two talking as if they were actually friends and could stand each other, which was _so_ not the case.

"Sasuke, can we start now?" he asked, whining a bit.

"Wait, baka." Was the response he got from the dark haired boy.

"Now adapt that to guitar etcetera." Hinata said to Neji. "While I think of words to this." She said, sitting more than comfortably on the couch, next to her cousin.

After about an hour, maybe less, but the others were so bored and annoyed, not wanting to wait anymore for the two Hyuugas who seemed to be as patient as ever, Neji was done and so was Hinata.

"Here." Hinata handed out the pieces to the boys and said: "Study these for a week from now, in the meantime, I'll learn some of your pieces so you don't have to get mixed up too much." She said before taking something that Neji had been doing while he was doing the pieces for them. The older Hyuuga looked exhausted, and for good reason, too: he'd been doing multiple things at once, though no one had noticed except his younger cousin. She smiled at the others. "We can meet up for practice tomorrow." She said confidently.

"After school?" Neji said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Duh." She said with a sigh. "At… you know, I like this place, so here." She said looking around the basement. "Also because, Tenten's apartment is out because of all the other people, the Hyuuga household is out because they would only scold me and tell us to stop making noise and I don't want to see Naruto's place, for some reason." She justified her choice.

"Sorry, Sasuke-_kun_." The female Hyuuga said, mimicking his fan girls.

"Oh, God, please!" Sasuke said with fake desperation, making the Hyuuga girl giggle.

Tenten, Neji and Naruto didn't get it, and rolled their eyes at their child like ways. The Uchiha was never like that in public. And never with the guys either. Tenten and Neji knew of the secret crush Sasuke had for the –cough- heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation, though no one but the family and _VERY_ close friends knew.

Hinata fanned her face with her hand. "Do you have AC? It's freaking boiling in here." She said desperately.

Naruto, finding something to do, went to the AC controller and turned it on. "And a pop?" she said watching Naruto go upstairs to get a pop for her.

"This is pretty sweet." She said relaxing in one of the couches. "I have a personal servant, a popular kid I can tease and my faithful cousin that can help me with my songs, right, dear cousin?" she said sweetly and an innocent look about her face.

Neji sighed. "Sure." He said, not feeling like arguing.

Hinata grinned. "You _so_ think the opposite of what I'm saying." She said confidently.

"Here, it's the only thing I could find." Naruto said when he came back, panting. It was a Diet Coke.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said kindly.

Everyone except the blond boy sweat dropped.

"What?" Hinata said, noticing the looks they were giving her. "I didn't do anything wrong. I just accepted the diet coke he so kindly brought." She said with exaggerated gratitude in her voice.

"I'm bored." Both Tenten and Hinata said at the same time when the boys started watching a football game.

Hinata got an idea, but didn't feel like voicing out to the others since she was feeling lazy that day. She'd sing the next day anyway.

At eight o'clock, Tenten and Hinata left the mansion and drove back to Tenten's apartment.

"I'm going to bed." Hinata said yawning. It was early, but she wasn't fully awake anymore and preferred getting up early before school.

The next morning at school was the same as always: Hinata entered the classroom to find a herd of girls around hers and Sasuke's desk and had to get Sakura to get away from Sasuke so her posse would follow and leave.

"So we're still meeting up after school, right?" she said to Sasuke. "To practice." She added, seeing the glares she was receiving. "For band, _with_ Neji and Naruto." She said, hoping they would stop glaring at her, thing they did as soon as she said 'with'. "Stupid fan girls," she murmured.

"Yes, we are, as far as I'm concerned, I'm not sure about Neji and Naruto. We've never practiced on Mondays. Neji might have something to do with your family. The idiot should be coming, however." Sasuke said with a shrug. The dobe always came to his house when he didn't have anything to do anyway, and Mondays were one of those many days.

Hinata nodded. "Okay."

Then the morning began and in the blink of an eye, it was lunchtime. Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Temari and Naruto were all at the same table with Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Lee. Gaara knew better than to just waltz over to their table and sit down as if nothing had happened. Especially if his sister and Hinata were there.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke from a distance with dreamy eyes. She was, for once, at the fan girl table and not at his table. Actually, that was because there was someone else in her place and that person was the Hyuuga girl… what was her name? Oh yeah, Hinata. That whore.

Hinata was studying the lyrics to another one of the boys' songs. "You guys have to let me hear the base before I can sing any of this." She said with a defeated sigh.

"The notes are there." Neji said with an exasperated sigh.

"No they – hey!" she exclaimed looking at the other side of the page. She hadn't thought of that. "Neji, you have problems." She said looking at the notes. "Who puts the notes on the other side of the paper than the words?"

Neji shrugged. "Thought you were smart enough-" but he caught himself before he said anything she would hold against him, though it was useless, she got his point, and was not happy.

"You've been around my father too much." She said, her bangs covering her eyes. "You're even treating me like he does." She added, getting up with her untouched lunch and walking to the trashcan to throw it away and leave without looking back.

"Shit." Neji said, knowing he screwed up big time and that she may never forgive him. She was very capable of that, sadly. Curse the day she was born as her father's daughter.

The rest of lunch period passed in silence even if Hinata wasn't there anymore, and then they went to their respective classes.

Sasuke and Ino were in her next class and they found her already there, though she wasn't confidently staring in front of her like she normally did, she was curled up in a ball on her chair and it looked like she was sobbing, but she wasn't making any noise that led to that conclusion. The blond girl next to the boy walked over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata, don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Ino said, rubbing her friend's back gently. "He was probably just trying to joke. You know he isn't good with joking." She added with a small smile on her face. It was forced, though, Sasuke could see that.

Hinata didn't reply, but she didn't have the time to, either, because just then, the rest of the class poured in the classroom and Ino whispered something to Hinata to which the indigo-haired girl shook her head and Ino sighed before going to her seat. Sasuke sat next to the Hyuuga who had composed herself for the most part. Her eyes were covered by her bangs again, though, so she hadn't regained herself completely. That was more than obvious.

After school, Hinata went to Tenten's house before walking to Sasuke's house with the brunette. The indigo haired girl still hadn't gotten over Neji's comment, but everyone knew she wasn't going to: she'd never gotten over her father's comments, and those were what made her how she was.

Once they were there, Sasuke opened the door to them with the usual stoic face he always had.

"So, let's get started on those songs!" Hinata said with a forced grin on her face. They were in the basement and Sasuke's parents were upstairs in the living room. His brother was watching them… more like watching the obviously sad, new girl. He'd seen her before, though. That he knew. He'd leave it for later.

They stayed there until eight in the evening, Neji and Hinata hadn't looked at each other even once and, surprisingly, Naruto hadn't made any dumb comments that would have worsened things like he usually did. Itachi had been watching Hinata the whole time and couldn't help but feel like she was familiar, but he couldn't remember.

Ah well, it wasn't like he was about to start thinking about her day in and day out anyway. He couldn't: it wouldn't fit his image, so much like Sasuke's.

When everyone was gone, Itachi looked at Sasuke inquisitively and said: "Have I met that girl before?" referring to Hinata. He wasn't sure if Sasuke would get it, but he trusted his brother to do so.

"Not that I know of, nii-san." He said looking curious.

Itachi nodded with an impassive look on his face.

'What the hell was that about?' Sasuke thought to himself, getting curious.

* * *

AN: aint that great, but i dont feel like rewriting it, so... there you go. R&R even negatively.


End file.
